fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rainbow Pretty Cure Trilogy
The Rainbow Pretty Cure Trilogy (レインボープリキュアトリロジー Reinbō Purikyua Torirojī) is a Pretty Cure fan series created by Kobayashi Tsubomi. The series is a collection of three seasons, and each season has its own story with an addition of one or more Cures. The main themes of the trilogy are rainbows and magic. The episodes of the Rainbow Pretty Cure Trilogy will air every Sunday on Tsubomi Anime. Creation On November 20, 2016, Kobayashi Tsubomi thought about making a return to Fan-Made PreCure Series Wiki, and began planning the first season, which was then decided to be an "only season", like its predecessors. Right after checking up on the wiki before she could make her return, Tsubomi was shocked to find that a few contributors were breaking the rules. Tsubomi decided that she wanted to teach these people a thing or two about the "magic of Pretty Cure", and so, she created two more seasons of Rainbow Pretty Cure. She hoped that when people learned about her series, they would understand more about Pretty Cure, and that they would contribute happily to the wiki without breaking any rules. Seasons Rainbow Pretty Cure☆Destinies Unfold Main article: Rainbow Pretty Cure☆Destinies Unfold Rainbow Pretty Cure☆Destinies Unfold (レインボープリキュア☆運命の展開 Reinbō Purikyua☆Unmei no Tenkai) is the first season of the Rainbow Pretty Cure Trilogy, and is about three girls who must become Pretty Cure so they can find the 55 Rainbow Gems and seal Diabolos. A fourth Cure, the Pretty Cure of the Green Rainbow, is scheduled to debut midway through the season. Rainbow Pretty Cure☆Hidden Legends Main article: Rainbow Pretty Cure☆Hidden Legends Rainbow Pretty Cure☆Hidden Legends (レインボープリキュア☆隠された伝説 Reinbō Purikyua☆Kakusareta Densetsu) is the second season of the Rainbow Pretty Cure Trilogy, and introduces two new Cures, the Pretty Cures of the Indigo and Violet Rainbows. The first Cure will debut at the beginning, while the second will debut midway through the season. The Cures must locate the Diamond Mirror which will lead them to the goddess Iris. Rainbow Pretty Cure☆Origin of Dreams Main article: Rainbow Pretty Cure☆Origin of Dreams Rainbow Pretty Cure☆Origin of Dreams (レインボープリキュア☆夢の起源 Reinbō Purikyua☆Yume no Kiken) is the third and final season of the Rainbow Pretty Cure Trilogy, and features the six Cures trying to locate the Dark Cave, where Cure Ciel is imprisoned. Cures The Rainbow Pretty Cure Trilogy has seven main Cures, who all represent a colour of the rainbow. In Destinies Unfold, there will be five Cures (including Cure Ciel), and in Hidden Legends, two new Cures will be added. The main Cures of the series are: * Amagawa Lucia (天川ルチア Amagawa Ruchia)/ Cure Rose (キュアローズ Kyua Rōzu) Lucia is the main protagonist who is a fourteen-year-old girl in her second year at Yumesaki Middle School. She is kind and loves to help out a friend in need, and is honest. She can be a scatterbrain at times, and is prone to comedic acts. She is also a little clumsy. After meeting Pearl, Lucia becomes Cure Rose, the Pretty Cure of the Pink Rainbow. * Tachibana Mahiru (橘真昼 Tachibana Mahiru)/ Cure Arancia (キュアアランシア Kyua Aranshia) Mahiru is one of the main protagonists who is a fourteen-year-old girl in her second year at Yumesaki Middle School. She can be temperamental at times but normally keeps a cool head. She is mature and has an older-sister personality with most, and is also an extremely beautiful girl. After meeting Amber, Mahiru becomes Cure Arancia, the Pretty Cure of the Orange Rainbow. * Fukushima Kei (福嶌敬 Fukushima Kei)/ Cure Jaune (キュアヤウン Kyua Yaun) Kei is one of the main protagonists who is a thirteen-year-old girl in her first year at Yumesaki Middle School. She is the mistress and heiress of Fukushima Enterprises, an extremely successful business conglomerate. She is gentle and quiet, and has a somewhat bubbly manner and is always calm. After meeting Topaz, Kei becomes Cure Jaune, the Pretty Cure of the Yellow Rainbow. * Cure Ciel (キュアシエル Kyua Shieru) Cure Ciel is the Pretty Cure of the Blue Rainbow, and the partner of Sapphire. In her last known battle, Cure Ciel was defeated by Diabolos and was taken prisoner, but before she was, she sent the seven fairies to Earth to look for the other warriors of the rainbow. This event appeared in the dreams of Lucia, Mahiru and Kei. Disclaimer I do not own Pretty Cure! The Rainbow Pretty Cure Trilogy, its characters, items, locations, etc. are created by and belong to Kobayashi Tsubomi. Category:Cures Category:Rainbow Pretty Cure trilogy Category:HanasakiTsubomi997